


Ноябрьский ветер*

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек много лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ноябрьский ветер*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The November Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147156) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Бета: ежовввика.

Годы были добры к Дереку. Он стал мощным, как дровосек: с огромными плечами, широченной грудью и солнечными морщинками у глаз напоминанием о всех тех моментах, когда Стайлз заставлял его смеяться.  
У него появились небольшие «ушки» на талии, как раз там, где по-прежнему рельефные мышцы пресса стали чуточку мягче. Стайлз любит ласково покусывать его за эти нежные местечки, прежде чем заглотить его толстый, длинный член; любит впиваться в них пальцами, пока Дерек с упоением его трахает.  
С возрастом запах Дерека стал более мускусным и насыщенным, воздух между ними пахнет солью, потом и сексом, и морем настолько богато, что у Стайлза каждый раз кружится голова. Он обожает этот запах и то чувство защищенности, которое он дает.  
Стайлз, лежа под Дереком, наслаждается его потяжелевшим телом и его крепкими бедрами, в которые так приятно впиваться пальцами, когда сидишь сверху, насаживаясь на член — его любимая поза, потому что стоит им задать ритм, и Стайлзу можно скрести ногтями седеющие волоски на груди Дерека и поглаживать его соски, пока Дерек не сдастся, охая от наслаждения.  
Но все это даже вполовину не отражает того, почему Стайлз так рад, что они все-таки поженились. За последние двадцать лет их отнюдь не перестало тянуть друг к другу; наоборот, страсть даже не думала никуда исчезать. Стайлз все так же возбуждается, глядя, как Дерек в своей преступно облегающей майке подстригает газон. И еще больше возбуждается от очередной демонстрации дикой выносливости, которая и раньше-то впечатляла, но теперь стала просто невероятной: Дерек способен продолжать, и продолжать, и продолжать, пока Стайлз говорить не разучится, в силах лишь цепляться сведенными пальцами за кровать и кончать так, что меркнет сознание.  
Стайлз кайфует от ауры власти, которая исходит от Дерека, от его спокойной, глубокой, мудрой и уверенной силы, от того, насколько Альфой он выглядит, как это проскальзывает в его манере держать себя, в его речи и даже в походке. Стайлз балдеет от шершавости огромных, испещренных темными линиями ладоней Дерека, от того, как мозоли, грубеющие с каждым годом, царапают его кожу.  
Стайлзу нравится, как Дерек руководит их стаей, нравится его суровая нежность, когда он ерошит локоны их дочери, и звериная ревность и настороженность, когда их сын приводит в дом очередного парня, нравится твердый голос Дерека-отца, которым он отчитывает детей за шалости и проступки.  
Стайлз любит все это и знает, что любим в ответ. Хотя и он тоже стареет, и теперь они вынуждены осторожничать в сексе из-за его ноющих коленей, и Стайлз уже не так гибок и не может закидывать ноги Дереку на плечи.  
Но Дерек не возражает, ведь, как и раньше, после оргазма он может оставаться в Стайлзе, связанный с ним самым интимным образом, а после держать его в объятиях всю ночь напролет и чувствовать, как щекочет губы серебристая, колюче-бархатная щетина.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> ***All Soul's Night by Frances Cornford**
> 
>  
> 
> My love came back to me  
> Under the November tree  
> Shelterless and dim.  
> He put his hand upon my shoulder,  
> He did not think me strange or older,  
> Nor I him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **День всех душ**
> 
>  
> 
> Пришел ко мне любимый мой  
> В ноябрьский ветер ледяной,  
> Бездомный и усталый.  
> За плечи ласково обнял,  
> Чужой и старой не назвал -  
> И я молчала.  
>  _Перевод с английского: Зульфия Халиуллина._


End file.
